


Let's Dance On

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Friendship, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Hogwarts Puppy Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance On

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

"I'm just not ready to go home yet, Rem," he said. 

His head was reeling from the loud music of the wizard's club that they had just left. 

"I don't know where else to go, Siri-I honestly don't. If I did, you know we'd go." 

"Yeah," he sighed and then smiled. "I know. Home then?" 

"Yeah, but let's walk though. What were you thinking about a minute ago? That little bird back there?" 

He smiled. 

"You were too, admit it." 

Remus grinned. 

"She did look an awful lot like Abs didn't she?" 

"Yup, that she did. But it wasn't Abby and I'm not gonna dwell on it anymore."

He nodded his head as if to finalize his statement. 

"You know, the one thing I don't like about this city? There's no breeze. I'm bloody sizzling!" 

He opened his sweat-soaked shirt and fanned himself as they meandered down the walk in the direction of Hyde Park and home. 

"Well, if you hadn't danced the entire night away, I might actually feel sorry for you Siri-" 

Remus glanced sideways. 

"Hush, you-" 

He pulled Remus to him and mussed his hair. Sirius lit a cigarette and went on about how he enjoyed the two clubs they found that evening when he realized that Remus was no longer walking beside him but had stopped about ten paces back. His head was tilted and was listening to something that only he could hear. 

"What is it, Rem?" 

"House music." 

His eyes were bright. 

"Yeah? Where at," he asked excitedly. 

Remus pointed in a direction that would take them farther away from their flat. Sirius' eyes pleaded and he smiled shyly and nodded his head as if to ask permission, his fingers lacing in Remus' belt loops, pulling him close. 

"Oh let's go? _Please_?" 

"You're gonna be the death of me, Sirius Black-" he sighed. 

"Nope, that is Abby's job. Not mine. It's mine to keep you a healthy, happy moon-doggie!" He smiled brightly and licked his nose. 

"Gah!" 

_Moon-doggie_...Ever since she was introduced to Moony three years prior, she nicknamed him that and spoke it to him with complete affection. He missed her terribly and he knew that Sirius was about to crawl out of his skin and to keep him preoccupied, they shagged on a daily basis. But it really was easier this way, not living in Hogsmead as they had originally planned. She was in her last year at Hogwarts and without he and Sirius around as a constant distraction, she could concentrate on her studies and have her exiting exams administered early and then she and Sirius could get their business of First Kiss out of the way and life could go on in what ever direction it would take them. Maybe the three of them, not counting the little one that would eventually come from Abby and Sirius' union, could settle in together as a family... No one would ever be lonely in their household... _wouldn't that be lovely_ , he thought warmly. 

They followed the music that Remus was hearing and soon it became apparent to Sirius as well. It also became apparent that the music wasn't only house music, but Reggae, and the alternative, New Romanic-style that Sirius had become so fond of. They found themselves standing in front of a large building staring at a set of stairs leading down into a basement. There was a small elegant plaque on the railing that read: _The Randal Cox Society, A Gentleman's Club_. 

Sirius and Remus both grinned wickedly. 

" _Randy cocks_ -How blatant is that," Remus giggled. 

"Wanna go in?" Sirius' face was animated, his stance eager and his hand extended. 

"Sure, this is where your music's coming from, isn't it?" 

"You're a peach, Rem," he whispered, his tongue licking the rim of Remus' ear. 

"Let's go in before I ravish you right here, you sexy beast!" 

"Ooh, sex talk! Damn and there's nowhere to apparate home from-" he cackled, fingers combing through Remus' shoulder-length hair, holding his body close to his own. 

"Yeah, yeah. Come on before I change my mind," he said quietly.

The pair descended the stairs and entered the building. Once inside the lobby, the loud thumping music they heard outside became the hushed tones of bass and drums, they saw that it was lavishly furnished. It looked exclusive and expensive and there were six fairly posh-looking men waiting for the lift to take them up into the club. They also learned that there was a significant cover just to get in the door of the club as a membership was involved. The doorman opened the door for a man carrying a large hard bass guitar case that Sirius recognized as his own. 

"Thanks Nigel," he said. "I bet Teresa's knickers are in a bunch huh?" 

The smooth European-American baritone was unmistakable and Remus snapped his head in his direction and his smile grew wide. 

"Yeah, but it's only because we've a hell of a crowd tonight. She's a bit swamped. But lad, she knew you had a gig and that you'd get here as soon as you could." 

The man walked past them. He smelled of citrus and musk. Both Sirius and Remus inhaled deeply of the man's scent. 

"Forget me so soon, Lexie," Sirius teased in his thick Scottish brogue. He stopped, set the case to the floor and looked over his shoulder grinning. 

"You know, I saw you two standing at the top of the stairs from down the street and I thought, nah, it isn't them, couldn't be, not my boys. My Siri doesn't look _that crazy_...but here you are! The luckiest of the Marauders, having known me personally-" 

He laughed and held out his arms to them. Sirius all but ran into Alex waiting arms, which were well toned and strong and held onto Sirius tightly. 

"Gods Siri, I've missed you so much! I have so much to tell you," he said kissing him tenderly. 

Sirius missed how Alex could hold onto him with his entire body. 

"Me too," he whispered, his smile widening even more. Alex smiled and looked up at Remus. 

"Commere Remmy, you beast you!" Remus smiled warmly and Alex embraced him tightly and kissed his lips firmly. His moon-time was but a few days away and he knew that Remus would appreciate a well-placed firm kiss on his heated lips. 

"What are you two doing here?" 

"Rem heard the music and we followed it here," Sirius offered. 

"No shit? That is so cool how you can do that Rem, it never ceases to amaze me. Let me see about getting you in, come on. Do either of you have muggle money?" 

They both shook their head. 

"No worries. You're covered for your drinks-I tend the bar." 

"Wow, a Draconian War Mage bar man, how fab is that," Sirius giggled. 

"Bet no one dares to ask for credit from you-`cept me, maybe." 

Alex laughed out loud. 

"Yeah, you would be the exception. But then, you needn't even ask." 

Alex fingered Sirius' hair. "Gods! Look at your hair! That's not permanent is it?" 

"Are you kidding? I have a respectable job working for the Ministry, thank you very much," he teased, combing his fingers through the fuchsia and blue streaks through his raven-colored hair. 

"No love, it's a color charm. Your little bitch of a sister taught it to me." 

"Oh really. I'll have to talk to Abby about that." He smiled warmly. 

"I see you've gotten taller too, just since last Christmas. You too Rem. Gods! You look good, both of you!" 

He sighed out loud and smiled happily, squeezing their hands. They entered the lift and Alex pressed the up button. When the lift doors opened, the music assaulted them and he led them to a small table near the bar where they had a good view of the dance floor below them. He left them momentarily to go change into his uniform, which consisted of a black leather thong and trainers. Sirius' heart skipped a beat when he saw the new little Dog Star tattoo over his heart and the nearly full moon tattoo which changed daily with the phases on the other side of Alex's darkened, well-formed chest. Then he noticed the charm of the crescent moon and star attached to Alex's nipple ring that matched his own and he smiled. Alex tied his long black hair up into a loose ponytail, winked, walked behind the bar and went to work. He read a bar ticket and quickly created a frothy libation. The barmaid Teresa, clad in white leather, lace and chains embraced her co-worker once she had an available second. The large Scottish Black dragon tattoo that extended the length of the back of Alex's body winked its eye at both Sirius and Remus... 

Remus teased, "Nice view, eh?" 

All Sirius would do was grin stupidly and laugh nervously. Remus kissed him and he thought it felt amazingly pleasurable and freeing to be able to kiss Sirius in public. He removed Sirius' white lacy shirt, pulled him close and lowered his face to lick at his golden nipple rings. Sirius was aware of Remus' relaxed demeanor and became aroused by it. Sirius spread Remus legs and stood between them, his hands smoothing the length of his thighs, breathing into Remus' ear such phrases as, "Fuck me. Take me now. Come on just do it." 

Remus administered a spectacular love bite on Sirius' shoulder exactly where his crescent-shaped scar was on his own body. Remus held him close and whispered in his ear. 

"I want you to go dance with all those beautiful boys down there, I know you want to." 

He pulled away and locked his glowing amber eyes on the soulful azure orbs before him. 

"Just don't forget I'm up here waiting, eh?" 

"Should I save the last dance?" 

"If it's the horizontal bop, then yeah." He smiled sweetly. 

"Come down with me," Sirius whispered breathily, his eyes pleading. 

"I don't dare my love, I'll frenzy I know I will. I'm too hot as it is. You go and tease all those pretty boys for me, all right? You know I love to watch you do what you do." 

His hands searched all over Sirius' ass through the tight leather, squeezing in all the right places that would make him grind his cock into his own. Sirius grinned and bit Remus' lip. 

"I can do that, I'd just rather you be there with me is all. I want you. And I feel the need to be rude, crude and socially unacceptable and make love to you right in the middle of that dance floor down there." 

His hands worked Remus' hardness through his jeans and his eyes shifted from Remus' to Alex's. 

"Alex is watching us, did you know?" 

"I thought as much." 

"Uh huh. I'll bet you breakfast that he's got a hard on the size of Texas." 

"You're on, only it's gonna be Alaska." 

"Wanna go see?" 

"Mm hmm." 

He kissed Sirius lustfully. Sirius' nose wrinkled whenever he giggled and this was no exception.

Alex eyed them hard. 

"What are you two up to? No good I'll bet." 

Remus took a seat on a closest barstool, his legs still spread for Sirius to be aware of his appreciation for him. 

"Oh we thought we'd get something to drink from the bar is all," Sirius told him. 

"Ah, what would you like my love?" 

"Something dark and sweet." 

His tongue filled his cheek through his grin. 

"Hmm, I can make you a nice mocha coffee-" 

"Not what I had in mind, although it will keep me up." 

"I know exactly what you had in mind. Can't you see that I'm trying to _work_ here? You're very distracting, both of you. Go downstairs and dance!" 

"Remmy's not dancing tonight." 

"Oh. Well, then he and I can play catch up. You go dance." 

He pointed to the stairs. 

"Go on." 

Sirius pouted and grumbled, "Play catch up without me will ya- " 

He looked up toward his pack mate. 

"Go on you, I wanna watch you prance away like the peacock you are-" 

His eyes flashed and he grinned wickedly. 

"Kiss me you beast," he growled to Remus before grabbing a handful of hair and pressing the length of his heated body to pack mates. 

"Go dance," Remus whispered through the kiss. 

"I'm going! _Fuck_." 

Remus slapped his ass and he rubbed the cheek through the leather, hissing. 

"Ooh, you owe me now." 

Remus chuckled seductively, his fingers roamed up and down the length of his own cock through his jeans and his eyes journeyed down and up the length of Sirius' body, finally settling into his soulful azure orbs again, " _Yeah_."

The venerable queens seated near the bar watched the pair with amusement. 

"Oh to be young and in love again," the older man said. 

"Oh Randal honey, we were _never_ that young! Trust me, I was there!"

-fin-


End file.
